The new girl in town
by weirdo1984
Summary: It's Willow's first day at Sunny Dale high


Title: The new girl in town

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W S/X

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon!

Comments: Please!

Summary: It's Willow's first day at Sunnydale

Human Verse

Chapter 1

It was Willow's first day at high school her, her family moved to Sunnydale during the summer. Her father had gotten a job at the University.

Willow walked into her new school. She had her own style, over-alls and cute sweaters, they were comfortable. She looked around the hallway all the girls were gorgeous and wore very sexy clothes.

"I don't stand out." Willow muttered to herself

She found her first class and decided to sit in the back; she didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

There was a cough, and Willow looked up seeing a pretty blonde in a very skimpy outfit that left very little to the imagination.

"This is my spot." The pretty girl said while glaring.

"It's the first day of class how can this be your spot?" Willow asked

"Because this is where the popular kids sit." The blonde said and looked Willow up and down, "and you are defiantly not in that category."

Willow sighed and grabbed her things and moved to the front of the class. A few minutes later a tall good looking guy came in and Willow watched as he walked to the back of the room, where the rude girl went and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't seem very interested, and moved away.

"Hi." Someone said beside Willow. She looked up and saw a brown haired boy.

"Hi." Willow smiled

"You're new right?" He asked

"Yea moved here this summer." Willow answered

"What classes do you have?" He inquired.

"Oh… um." Willow said as she dug out her schedule. "Algebra, English, Biology and History."

"Are you good in those classes?" He asked

"Yea they are my favorite subjects. Do we have any other classes together?" She asked it would be nice to have a friendly face in her classes

"We have all the same classes." He answered

"Really?" Willow asked, "Maybe we can do homework together."

"I don't do homework." He said, "I have someone do it for me."

"If you don't do it how do you learn anything?" Willow asked.

"I don't. I am a football player. School is a waste."

"They why are you here?" Willow raised.

"To get a football scholarship and get into pro ball."

"But who would do someone else's homework?" the redhead questioned.

"You," He replied

"Me?"

"Yup, you are going to do all my homework everyday."

"What? That's insane." Willow said

"If you want to survive this school you'll do it. If you don't I will make your life a living hell."

Willow's head was spinning. Her first class hadn't even started and she has already been kicked out of a seat and now being threatened to do homework.

"Alright," Willow said defeated

"Good choice. My name is Percy by the way so you can put it on the homework." He said and walked away.

Chapter 2

At lunch Willow found an empty table and took out all of hers and Percy's homework from the morning classes.

"Hi."

Willow flinched and looked up seeing two guys one brunette and the other blonde looking at her both gorgeous.

"Hi." Willow said timidly

"I'm Xander, this is Spike." the brunette said.

"I'm Willow."

"Mind if we sit?" Spike asked with his British accent.

"Um…sure go ahead." Willow said.

Willow started her homework. Spike snatched one of the double copies up.

"What's this?" He asked

"Oh…um nothing." Willow said

"Willow, why are you doing homework twice?" Xander asked

Willow squirmed in her chair.

"What are you afraid of?" Spike asked

"I… I just don't want any trouble." Willow said looking around the room she spotted Percy on the other side of the cafeteria he was with that good look guy she had seen in her first class.

"Oh I know what's going on." Xander said, "You have all the same classes as that jerk Percy and he has you doing his homework."

"Of course," Spike said, "Give it here."

"What?" Willow asked

"Give me his homework." Spike repeated.

Willow did as he asked.

"Gonna go stick this up his arse." Spike said standing

"What? No." Willow said jumping up and Xander followed right behind.

"Hey!" Spike said and shoved Percy

"Hey what's you're problem?" Percy asked

"You are you lil piss ant." Spike said and shoved him again.

"Spike stop you don't have to do this. It's ok." Willow said

"Sorry pet, it's not right."

Percy took a swing at Spike and the fight was on.

"Spike please." Willow begged. She didn't want him getting hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey what is going on?" the good looking brunette asked pulling them apart.

"This shit is making the new girl do his homework." Xander explained.

"So what? Not like she is going to have anything better to do." Percy declared.

"How would you know you dumb jock?" Xander said

"Go screw yourself fudge packer." Percy said

And Spike was on top of him again punching him. Once again the brunette pulled them apart. Willow went to Spike's aide he was bleeding. She pulled some tissue out of her purse and put it on his forehead

"You should get that looked at." Willow said

"I'll be ok." Spike replied

"Yeah my baby has a hard head." Xander said and kissed the blonde.

"Oh get a room." Percy said with disgust.

"You're just jealous because no one wants you." Xander sneered.

Percy went to punch the brunette but hit Willow instead. The redhead hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Percy you idiot," The good looking brunette said and punched Percy hard.

"Hey it was the little bitch's fault she got in the way." Percy snapped as he rubbed his jaw.

"Willow you alright?" Xander asked helping her up.

"Um…yeah," Willow answered. She was trying very hard not to cry but her first day was just horrible.

"Let's get you to the nurse and get some ice on that eye." The good looking Brunette said and turned back to Percy, "I will deal with you after school."

The four teens were sitting in the Nurses office while Willow held an ice pack on her eye.

"Sorry about that Willow." Spike apologized

"It's ok." Willow said softly

"Sorry this is how your first day here started. I'm Angel."

"I'm Willow." She smiled a little, "you aren't really going to fight Percy are you?"

"It won't be much of a fight. He won't get any shots in, its time he learned a lesson." Angel answered

"Angel here is the quarter back on our football team. Best player we have." Xander said.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble." Willow said.

"I won't. No one will say word about it." Angel said, "Plus can't let him get away with hitting a girl."

"I would love to be able to ignore him but we have all the same classes together." Willow frowned

"Then there is no problem. I have the same classes." Angel smiled

"Really?" Willow smiled, her spirits lifting a bit.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

"Maybe we can study together." Willow suggested.

"I am not very good at the homework I don't want you suffering because of me." Angel said

"I can help you. I use to tutor at my last school." Willow smiled

"That would be great." Angel said

The bell rang letting the teens knew they needed to get to their next class.

"Listen Willow why don't you let us take you to dinner tonight." Spike offered

Willow smiled, "That would be nice."

"Angel, take her to your locker and Spike and me will meet you there." Xander said decided.

"Ok." Angel said, "Come on Willow." Angel took her hand and led her to their next class

Willow sat in the front row and Angel said next to her.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked

"Sitting?" Angel smirked.

"But the popular kids sit at the back. I learned that this morning." Willow explained.

"From a blonde slutty girl?" Angel guessed Willow nodded. "That's Buffy. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. Thinks she's all that. We dated for a month last year. She is too self-centered for my taste. I broke up with her but she doesn't quite understand that I don't want her." Angel explained

"Angel." Buffy smiled stepping in between Angel and Willow's desks. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm sitting with Willow." He said indicating to the redhead

Buffy looked at her. "Oh you." She then turned back to Angel, "come on Angel we're making plans for dinner tonight."

"Can't Spike, Xander and me are taking Willow out for dinner." Angel said

"So now you're friends with three losers? I don't know what you see in any of them." Buffy huffed

"Could be the fact that they care about other people not just themselves or the fact that they don't judge people on what they wear." Angel stated

"So you'd rather date a loser who looks like that." Buffy said pointing to Willow, "then date someone who looks like me?"

"One she isn't a loser and two there is nothing wrong with the way she looks and yes I would rather date someone like Willow then someone like you." Angel said and turned his attention to the front of the class as the teacher walked in dismissing the blonde.

Willow sat there shocked no one had ever stood up for her before and it happened twice that day.

*I think I am going to like it here.* Willow thought

After class Willow thanked Angel for standing up for her. He just smiles and rubbed her back.

The two were standing at Angel's locker when Spike and Xander walked up.

"Hey." They both greeted

"Hi." Willow smiled

"So we're going to Spike's to do homework then we will go grab dinner. Sound ok?" Xander asked

"Yeah sounds great." Willow said

"Why don't you two take Willow and I'll meet up with you in like twenty." Angel suggested. He had to find Percy and deal with him.

Willow looked up at him, "be careful please I don't want you hurt or in trouble."

"Don't worry." He smiled, "go get your homework done then we will go and have fun."

"Alright," Willow nodded and followed Spike and Xander

"Later mate." Spike said over his shoulder

30 minutes later Willow was having a blast with Spike and Xander. They are so sweet and they were perfect together.

There was a knock on the door and Angel walked in.

"Hey how's the homework going?" Angel asked sitting beside Willow.

"Well I am done but these two are too busy making out to do theirs." Willow laughed.

"Oh sure pick on us." Xander said pouting.

Willow just smiled. She felt so comfortable with them.

"So mate what does Percy look like?" Spike asked

"Not to bad. I went easy on him." Angel answered.

"Do you want some help with your homework?" Willow asked

"That would be great and you two chop chop." Angel said looking at the couple that was making out again

"But dad." Xander whined

"No buts. Do your homework or no dessert." Angel said

"Ok, ok. We surrender." Spike sulked.

Willow giggled, she helped Angel but only when he needed. Once they were done, they went to a restaurant

Chapter 3

"Willow do you have a curfew?" Angel asked noticing it was 10 pm.

"No." Willow answered, "As long as my grades are good my parents don't really bother with me."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked

"Their really busy with work, I don't bother them they don't bother me. It's been like that since I was a kid. As soon as I turned seven I did everything for myself, laundry, cooking making sure all my homework was done and correct." Willow explained

"Wow." Xander said

Willow just shrugged

At 11:00 P.M Angel finally drove Willow home after saying good night to their friends.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Angel said

"Sure," Willow nodded

"Do you want to go to the Bronze on Friday night? It's the teen hang out." Angel asked. "Only teen hang out actually."

"I'd like that." Willow smiled, "Anyways I should go in."

"Ok good night." Angel said

"Good night." Willow said climbing out of the car. Angel waited until she got into her house before leaving.

The rest of the week went well, Percy apologized. He had two black eyes and a busted up lip.

Friday finally came and Willow finished up her homework so she had the weekend free.

Angel picked her up at seven. Willow loved spending time with him. They talked every night. They got to the Bronze and Angel paid the cover charge.

"Do you want something to drink?" Angel asked

"Orange crush would be great." Willow smiled

Angel smiled back and headed to get the drinks.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Buffy said walking over

"Buffy." Willow said with distaste

"So you're here with the queers of the school." Buffy laughed

"Actually no I think **Spike **and** Xander** will be here later." Willow said, "I'm here with Angel."

"Yeah right like he would bring you to the club." Buffy said

"Here's your drink Willow." Angel said pushing past Buffy

"Thank you." Willow said and moved over on the couch so he could sit.

"Angel." Buffy said happily, "Let's go dance."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled way from her.

"I'm with Willow and she will be the only one I'll be dancing with." Angel said

"Come on Angel you have done your good deed. You can drop the geek. I am sure she is use to it." Buffy replied

"Sitting right here." Willow replied tired of this, "And Angel and I are hanging out. So why don't you go to the bathroom spray some more makeup on and hike up your skirt up some more because we can't quite see your chunky ass hanging out yet."

"How dare you." Buffy huffed

Willow stood, "no how dare you. Angel does not want to be with you, and we are here together. So just back off. Now me and Angel are going to dance."

Willow looked at Angel and smiled when he smiled back he placed his hand on her lower back and walked to the dance floor.

"That was impressive kitten." Angel said pulling her close.

"Kitten?" Willow asked

"You're cute as a kitten but you are also feisty as one." Angel explained

Willow and Angel danced to every slow song they enjoyed being in each others arms.

About an hour later Spike and Xander showed up.

"Hey guys." Xander said

"Hi." Angel and Willow greeted

"We miss anything?" Xander asked.

"You missed kitten tell off Buffy." Angel smiled.

"No way!" Xander said, "no one has ever done that and we missed it."

"You two were probably too busy messing around." Willow joked.

"Hey we aren't just two horny teens who can't keep our hands off of each other." Spike tried to sound insulted.

"What were you guys doing than?" Angel asked.

The two males just looked at each other and smiled.

"That's what we thought." Willow giggled. "Listen my parents are out of town for the weekend. Do you guys want to come over? It's the first time I'll be alone in this house and I don't really want to."

"Sure." Xander said.

"If Xan's there so am I." Spike smirked at his boy.

"Sure." Angel smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Great." Willow smiled.

They headed to the store for some munchies and movies before heading to the redheads' house.

"So where are we sleeping?" Spike asked.

"In here there both pull out couches." Willow explained.

"Awesome!" Xander said and stood pulling Spike with him and pulled out the couch.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows." Willow said and stood.

"I'll help." Angel said.

"Thanks." Willow smiled.

She and Angel walked upstairs, heading for the closet.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"Yeah?" Willow asked pulling out extra blankets before looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her, she instantly kissed back. When they pulled apart both were smiling. Angel took the blankets and Willow took the pillows. They went back downstairs where Spike and Xander had pulled out the other couch. Everyone got the beds ready before they popped in a movie and snuggled.

Angel had his arms around Willow and every now and then nuzzled her cheek. It was about one in the morning when they decided to go to bed. Both couples snuggled with their significant other.

Willow woke the next morning to Angel placing kisses all over her face. She giggled and caught his lips with hers.

About 15 minutes later, they were interrupted by, "and we're the horny teens."

Willow and Angel looked over and Xander and Spike who were both smirking.

"Oh shush." Willow said and turned back and kissed Angel some more.

Half an hour later Willow got up and made everyone breakfast. They spent the day hanging out watching movies. That night they decided to hit the Bronze again.

The two couples danced all night. At the Bronze Saturdays were date nights so they only played slow songs. Willow was in Angel arms, she couldn't believe the drop dead gorgeous guy liked her. She loved spending as much time with him as possible.

Suddenly she was bump and Angel had to grab a hold of her so she didn't fall.

"Oh didn't see you." Buffy sneered.

"Yeah, whatever," Willow said rolling her eyes.

"Hi Angel," Buffy smiled sweetly, "let's dance." She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in pressing her body against his.

"Excuse me." Willow said annoyed.

"Go away. Angel and I are busy and will be even busier in a little while." Buffy said and shot Willow a nasty look.

"I don't think so. You see Angel is with me." Willow said pushing the blond away from her guy and stood in front on him.

Buffy laughed, "Yeah right."

Angel wrapped his arms around Willow pulling her to him. Willow put her hands on his arms and bent her head to the side. Angel took this opportunity to trail kisses up and down the side of her neck.

"Angel, stop that!" Buffy huffed.

Angel looked up and raised an eye brow, "and I would stop because?" he rested his head on Willow's

"Because you and I are suppose to be together." Buffy said.

"Says who?" Angel questioned

"It's how it is! I'm the head cheerleader and you are the quarter back. We are supposed to be together. Not the quarter back and the geek." Buffy explained.

"She's not a geek. You're just mad because you had this fantasy I would get a scholarship to UCLA and would bring you with me, because you won't be getting out of this town. Not with your grades." Angel said

"You're going to UCLA?" Willow asked.

"That's my plan. I can get in with my scholarship and if I can get my grades up, go into business." Angel answered

"That is my first choice too. They have a great computer course there." Willow smiled

"We could get a place off campus." Angel said

"Um Hello!!!" Buffy yelled

"What?" Willow asked irritated.

"That is still a year and a half away and you think you will still be with Angel?" Buffy snorted.

"Don't see why we wouldn't." Willow said

"Because you are a loser and he will come back to me." Buffy said

The three turned when they heard gagging noises. Which were coming from Spike and Xander.

"Buffy you are making Spike and me nauseous." Xander said

"Oh shut up!" Buffy said and turned back to Angel who was backing to dancing with Willow. Throwing her hands up, she stormed away.

The next week Angel had a big football game. Willow, Spike and Xander were sitting in the bleachers. The redhead was very excited this was her first school football game. The game was going well Sunny Dale was winning 20 to 6.

Angel was running down the field and had three players from the other side charging at him. Willow looked to see where Percy was he was supposed to block for him, he was close but was making no attempt to knock the players away from Angel. The quarter back was hit hard, all three players landing on him.

Willow gasped and looked at Spike and Xander they looked at her mouths hanging open. The three players stood and walked away, Angel didn't get up. Willow started to shake.

"Get up. Get up." Willow said

The medics went on the field. Willow saw Angel move his hand, but still didn't stand. He was put on the gurney and rushed off the field. Willow stood and walked towards the changing rooms with Spike and Xander right behind her. They waited outside pacing until the medics came out.

"Is he alright?" Willow asked

"He has a slight concussion be he will be ok." He answered

Willow sighed in relief, "can I see him?"

"Of course." He smiled holding the door open for her.

"We'll wait here." Xander said.

Willow rushed into the locker room. Angel was sitting on a chair with an ice pack on his head.

"Angel." Willow said and ran to him, "Are you ok?" She was still shaking, tears threatening to fall.

"Come here." Angel said softly he pulled Willow onto his lap. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck. He rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so glad you ok." Willow said muffled her head cradled in the crook of his neck. Angel tightened his arm around her. He had never had a girlfriend that cared so much about him. She was the first one that cared he was hurt from a football injury.

Angel pulled her back and kissed her. They only broke apart when Spike said, "damn horny teenagers."

They both looked at their friends and laughed.

"Glad to see you're ok." Xander said.

"Me to mate," Spike added.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"They said you have a slight concussion. You'll need to stay up for at least 24 hours." Willow said not letting go of her hold on him.

"Well mate looks like we are staying at your place tonight. Make sure you stay wake." Spike said.

"No way is he falling asleep." Willow said shaking her head and kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here." Xander said.

"Give me a few minutes to change." Angel said.

Willow kissed him one more time before sliding off his lap and following her friends out. A few minutes later Angel came out and wrapped his arm around Willow's waist as they walked out of the school.

THE END


End file.
